


Clinging to Yesterday

by AllysonDark



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, For no reason, Hate Fuck, This is just smut, other than I'm burying my feelings with smut, that I thought of one afternoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is devastated by Finn's death and Clarke's betrayal, but the blonde is her only living link to Finn. How will Raven cope with her anger and how will Clarke respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinging to Yesterday

 

Raven’s screams echo in Clarke’s mind long after she’s back in her room, scrubbing the blood from her hands, tears sliding down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry..” She whispers, watching the rust colored water disappear down the drain.

She’s clutching the sink when the door slams open, Raven storming into her quarters without permission. “We need to talk.” She growls, entering Clarke’s personal space before the blonde can even turn around.

The blonde sighs softly, closing her eyes for a moment before she turns around, opening them only to see Raven’s hand pulled back. The slap to her face comes as no surprise, but the warm lips crashing into her own shocks Clarke. The kiss is hot and angry and full of clacking teeth and painful nips.

“I fucking hate you.” The words breeze passed Raven’s bruised lips, forcing Clarke to swallow them as the brunette’s teeth draw blood from already rosy lips.

 Clarke growls in response, ignoring the rational part of her brain as she grips the brunette’s ponytail, tugging it hard. She forces the Latina’s lips away from her own, while also exposing her tanned neck, attacking it with teeth and lips.

A groan escapes Raven’s lips as Clarke grazes over a particularly sensitive spot, sending a jolt of pleasure through Raven’s broken body. The heat ignites a fire low in her stomach as she shoves Clarke back, slamming the girl into the wall behind them.

“You don’t get to be in control, not this time.” Raven hisses, pinning Clarke against the cool metal. Their lips crash together once more, Raven’s free hand gliding down the blonde’s side, gripping a pale hip hard, almost too painfully.

The action forces a strangled gasp from the younger girl, which Raven revels in, smirking against Clarke’s mouth. “Look at you, princess, you’re getting off on this, huh?” She purrs, trailing her lips along the blonde’s jaw, raking her teeth against Clarke’s thrumming pulse.

Clarke whimpers softly, bringing a hand up to pull the elastic from Raven’s hair before tangling her fingers in the dark waves. “Raven..” She murmurs as Raven continues her ministrations, her hands moving under the blonde’s shirt.

Raven pulls back just a fraction, enough for their eyes to meet, enough for her to catch the small nod Clarke gives her, enough for her to know that this is wanted. With that, Raven surges forward, crashing their lips together, letting all of her emotions seep into the kiss as her hands push the fabric of Clarke’s shirt up.

Clarke groans lowly, allowing her hands to wander themselves, along strong shoulders and down powerful arms, before moving back up her sides, feeling the way each muscle moves. They break apart long enough for their shirts to be removed, before they're back at it, teeth and tongues and nails, all fighting a battle which neither can truly win.

“Fuck..” Raven murmurs as she maneuvers Clarke onto the bed, taking in the blonde’s bare chest, long, angry lines criss-cross along a majority of the blonde’s exposed skin. She moves to straddle Clarke, hesitating as her brace clanks against the metal bedframe.   
The lustful haze in Clarke’s mind thins for a moment as she sits up, reaching for the brace. Her hand gets slapped away as Raven shakes her head moving to push the blonde back onto the mattress. She ignores the painful way the metal digs into her thigh and instead focuses on the task at hand.

She leaves trails of fire as her lips assault Clarke’s bare chest, her fingers making easy work of the button on Clarke’s jeans. She slides her hand into the waistband, fingers resting on blonde curls, as her lips brush against the other girl’s ear. “Beg.”

Clarke shivers under the older girl, biting her lip. “Raven..” She murmurs, squeezing her thighs shut in an attempt to quell the ache between them. “ Please..”

The Latina smirks slightly, her fingers slipping between Clarke’s legs, a jolt of pleasure flowing through her at the state the blonde is in. “You’re _soaked.”_ She hisses, her fingers coated in Clarke’s slick heat.

The blonde opens her mouth to speak, but anything her vocal cords could have produced is cut off by the strangled cry that forces its way passed her lips as Raven’s fingers plunge into her core. Her eyelids fall shut as she allows herself to feel, the pain, the pleasure… _everything._

Raven grunts against Clarke’s shoulder as she works the girl’s core, gritting her teeth against the pain that flared in her wrist, working through the cramp that crawls its way up her arm, settling into her bicep. _Come on, Griffin, come already._ She repeats over and over in her mind, determined to have this one last living link to Finn.

Clarke is close, they both can tell by the way her nails dig into Raven’s back, the way her hips twitch and the volume she reaches every time a moan manages to slip passed her stubborn lips. “Come, _now.”_ Raven hisses, teeth digging into the crook of the younger girl’s neck.

She’s unsure if it’s the tone of Raven’s voice, or perhaps the combination of everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes, but her body starts to shake, her hips lifting off of the mattress as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through her.

Raven revels in the scream that tears its way from Clarke’s chest, at the painful way the blonde clutches at her, but mostly she finds herself feeling a little less angry as she watches Clarke come down from the edge, until she relaxes against the sheets.

They’re quiet for the moments it takes Raven to move off of Clarke, both a little confused at their recent actions. “Rae..” Clarke starts, only to be cut off.

“Look, I’m still pissed off at you and I’m not sure if I’ll be able to forgive you..but you’re all I have left of Finn and this..” Raven trails off, gesturing at them both. “This helps..”

Clarke takes a soothing breath, before trying to speak again. “I get it and if this is something that helps you come to terms, then so be it.” She murmurs, biting her lip against the storm of emotions raging in her chest.

The brunette nods slightly, before pushing up and off the bed, wincing slightly as a jolt of pain runs from her knee up into her hip. She brushes off Clarke’s concern as she pulls her shirt back on, barely glancing back at the blonde as she exits the room. She drags herself to her own room, collapsing on the cool bed as fresh tears spill over, a part of her aching for Clarke’s warmth while the rest of her shoves it away, clutching onto what used to be Finn’s pillow, sobbing into the fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may continue this, depending on how you all receive the idea. So let me know what you think and I'll keep writing.


End file.
